


A Brief Stop at Vigil's Keep

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran is passing through Vigil's Keep and visits his favorite Grey Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Stop at Vigil's Keep

“Are you  _ sure _ you trust me to cut your hair?” Sereda asks for, perhaps, the dozenth time.  

Zevran turn around to face her, plainly amused at her reluctance.  “If I trust you with my heart, why not my hair as well?”

Sereda tilts her head to the side and huffs because he is so sweet, but also because that doesn't actually help.  “Loving you is easy, Zevran.  Cutting your hair so it's even could be less so.”

Zevran blushes just a little and beams at her.  “I have full faith in your abilities.”

“At least if I mess up, you’ll still be the best looking man in any room.  It would be impossible to make you look unattractive.”  Sereda presses her lips to his warm cheek.  “Okay, turn around.  I can't do this if you're facing me.”

Zevran turns away from her, facing the grounds Vigil’s Keep.  It's so good to have him here, even if she knows it’s just for a day.  A quick stop on his way to kill some guildmaster hiding in South Reach.   

Sereda brushes his hair out and then runs her fingers through it just because.  It falls down to his shoulders now, luxuriously long.   

“Your hair is always so soft and pretty,” Sereda murmurs.  “Cutting it shorter seems like a crime.”

Zevran laughs.  “You’re only cutting it to my chin.  It will still be much longer than yours.  You'll still have plenty to play with and pull, do not fear.”

“One day, I'll grow it out so you have something to play with and pull,” Sereda says.  “Once I can join you in Antiva, perhaps.”

“I look forward to that day,” Zevran says.  “I enjoy Antiva, but I would enjoy it much more with you by my side.”

“Now, stay still.  I'm going to start cutting now,” Sereda warns him, giving his hair one last stroke.  

It really is simple enough- a few snips of the scissors and bright blond hair falls to the floor of her balcony.  She has a steady hand from stitching them both up more times than she cares to remember, so it really is quite easy to cut evenly.  

“Done!” Sereda says a few minutes later.  “And I think it’s even.  Close enough.”

Zevran laughs, leaning back and looking up at her.  “Thank you, my dear Warden.  Now I just need the braid.”

Sereda sets the scissors down and situates herself on Zevran’s lap, a hand resting on her hip automatically.  She traces his jawline just because he’s here and she can touch him.

“Let me take care of it?” Sereda asks. 

He smiles at her, running his fingers through his hair to test the new length.  “As you wish.”

Sereda works slowly because she likes the feeling of his hair sliding through her fingers.  She also likes the way he’s watching her, with love in his eyes.  His hand traces over her hip over and over and sends little jolts of pleasure through her body.  

When she’s done with the braid, she runs her finger over it lovingly before tucking it behind his ear.  She runs her gaze over every inch of his face because it feels so good to be looking at him again.  They need to be apart because their duties pull them apart, she knows, but it’s still awful sometimes.

Zevran moves slowly, so she can push him away if she wants (she doesn’t), and kisses her.  He’s slow and tender, cupping her face.  His touch makes her tingle in all the right ways, but neither of them move to deepen it.  Just kissing him feels so good.

“I miss seeing you every day,” Sereda murmurs after a while.  “That was good.”

“One day, mi amor, we will be reunited permanently, and nothing will part us,” Zevran says.  “I, too, look forward to that day.”

“You be careful out there, okay?” Sereda murmurs.  “I hate thinking about all those Crows with their sharp knives and deadly poisons coming after you.”

“I assure you, my dearest Sereda, I take every precaution,” Zevran says.  “I have every intention of being around when we finally get the chance to be together properly.”

“I know,” Sereda says, kissing his cheek.  “I just worry.  You don’t have thick stone walls and an ever growing order of Grey Wardens to keep you safe.  Even if these walls are human made, which makes me feel distinctly unsafe.”

Zevran laughs.  “But I see that you have dwarves rebuilding the walls.”

“I want this Keep to be able to actually withstand an attack,” Sereda says.  “Humans have no idea what they’re doing with stonework.”

“I am glad to hear it.  I worry about you as well,” Zevran says.  “All these talking darkspawn and murderous nobles and weak, human walls.”

“I promise, I’m being as careful as I know how to be,” Sereda says, hand resting on Zevran’s collarbone.  “I want to be with you in Antiva one day, too.”

“I believe that we should make the most of this small slice of time where we do not have to worry about each other,” Zevran murmurs against her neck.  

“Smart man,” Sereda says, tangling her fingers in his hair.  “Smart, well groomed man.”

“Inside, then?” Zevran asks.

“With a real bed!” Sereda exclaims as she climbs off his lap.

Zevran makes an eager noise as he follows her inside.

* * *

The bed next to Sereda is warm when she wakes up the next morning, and she bolts upright, looking around for Zevran.  She can’t believe that he would have left without saying goodbye to her.  Unless something happened.

And then she sees him examining his hair in her mirror, and her heart starts to beat at a more manageable rate. 

“My bed is getting cold,” Sereda says, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  

“I was simply admiring your handiwork,” Zevran says, turning back to her with a genuine smile on his face.  “If you get bored of Warden-Commanding, you could take up cutting hair.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sereda says, reaching out for him.  “Now, please come keep me warm until you have to leave.”

“Ah, how things have changed,” Zevran muses as he curls around her.  “I used to beg you to stay in the tent, and you would very determinedly ignore me.”

“I’m lucky you’re nicer than I am,” Sereda says, turning so she’s facing him.

Zevran laughs and strokes her face.  “You were simply much more focused on your goal, whereas I am easily distracted by beautiful Warden-Commanders.”

“Then I’ll have to make the most of my distracting abilities to keep you here,” Sereda says, sliding her hand down his body.

* * *

  


Sereda manages to keep Zevan there for another few hours, but, of course, he has to go. 

“You can use the door, you know,” Sereda says with some amusement as Zevran walks out onto the balcony.  “We have perfectly fine doors.”

Zevran laughs as he hoists himself over the balcony.  “I know.  But I enjoy the practice.”

Sereda squints at him in mock suspicion.  “You’re climbing off a lot of bedchamber balconies, hmm?”

“It is an excellent place to kill people,” Zevran says with a shrug.

“Mhm,” Sereda says.  “Be careful out there, my love.”

“You as well, my dearest Sereda,” Zevran says.

Zevran leans up for one last kiss before climbing down the side of the Keep with impressive speed.  When he reaches the bottom, he turns and gives her a wave before turning to start on the next leg of his journey.

Sereda watches Zevran go, leaning against the railing.  She rests her head on her folded arms and waves whenever he looks back at her.  It’s so hard to watch him go, but she knows he’ll be back.  Not as soon as she’d like, but they’ll be together again one day.

At the very least she has her new Wardens to watch out for, she thinks once Zevran is out of sight.  

Sereda scans the grounds of Vigil’s Keep with a proud smile, surprised when she sees Anders and Sigurn looking up at her.  Anders waves with some hesitancy while Sigurn gives her a big thumbs up.  

The thought of them watching Zevran climb out her window makes her laugh, and she waves back at them cheerily.  


End file.
